


Love is the Prize

by suyari



Series: The Long Road Home [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Adultery, Becketcest - Freeform, Infertility, Mpreg, Multi, Open Marriage, Polyamory, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d thought once that love couldn’t possibly be infinite. That it’d reach a peak and it was either downhill or steady ground from there. If Yancy and Raleigh had taught him anything it was there was always more climbing waiting just beyond the next bend. Love didn’t rest. It took prisoners and it marched them relentlessly forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is the Prize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SublimeDiscordance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SublimeDiscordance/gifts).



> Tumblr prompt fill.

They stared down at the trio of dark sticks. Chuck hadn’t thought it was necessary to check himself - as he wasn’t feeling the least bit sick - but they’d insisted. As the alarm went off on Yancy’s phone, all of a sudden three blue lines appeared, one on each stick. Chuck exhaled in relief. But a moment later, Yancy and Raleigh sucked in deep breaths. Second lines had appeared for both of them. Chuck’s remained blissfully single lined. But that didn’t stop a slow sinking feeling from settling in his gut. 

They’d taken the tests because they’d thought one of them was pregnant. Chuck had figured it’d been one of the brothers right from the off. The bond they shared often flooded them with one another’s feelings. Yancy’d eat something that didn’t agree with him and Raleigh’d throw up. Raleigh’d not sleep for three days and Yancy’d get a headache. So when they both started to throw up in the mornings and the merest suggestion of food had made both ill, Chuck had been of the opinion that one was really pregnant and the other was just mirroring. 

But no. Just his luck. BOTH of them were pregnant. Which probably explained why they were both such utter bastards to live with at the moment. They weren’t just feeling their own, they were doubling up on one another’s as well. 

“Fuck me,” Chuck bit out, dragging a hand through his hair as the plus marks got dark. 

“Don’t think that’s going to be happening for a while,” Yancy commented as Raleigh sat down heavily on the toilet, whole body deflating. 

Chuck choked on a laugh. 

“It’s going to be alright,” Yancy said softly, ever the strong one. 

“I should be telling _you_ that,” Chuck insisted, reaching out for him. Yancy went steadily enough, but it was telling all the same. Especially when he dropped his chin to Chuck’s shoulder, arms about him tightly. Chuck turned and held his other arm out. “Come here,” he told the seated blond. 

Raleigh looked at his hand as if it were a foreign object, then taking it, sunk to his knees and threw both arms about their middles, pressing his face into Chuck’s side. 

“Hey,” Chuck cooed gently, rubbing their backs. “It’s gonna be okay.” They pressed in more tightly against him. “Really,” he made himself laugh, half to break up the tension, and half because he was feeling just shy of slightly hysterical. “We’re gonna be great at this.”

~*~

“I’m going to be _horrible_ at this!” Chuck cried, throwing his arms up as he paced wildly. “How’d you even do this?! No! Don’t tell me! I don’t want to know! This is all your fault! You never gave me siblings to learn baby shit about!”

“You didn’t want siblings,” his uncle pointed out. 

“Well it wasn’t my choice now was it?!” he snapped back. 

“Chuck!” his dad bit out. 

As usual, it worked. Perhaps a little too efficiently. All the panic and fight just flew out of him as if a switch had been flipped. Which left him nothing but horrified realization and a quick onset of guilt so thick he nearly couldn’t breathe. “I didn’t…”

Scott held up a hand, shaking his head. 

Chuck bit his lip. He wouldn’t even be allowed to apologize, not right away. And he felt the need to. Quickly, immediately, before he could hurt the older man any more than he already had. Before it sunk in and haunted him and--

His dad squeezed his uncle’s shoulder. Chuck swallowed hard. When his parents couldn’t conceive after a few years of marriage, they’d tried everything. Medication, IUIs, IVF, surrogacy...but none of them ever resulted in a viable pregnancy. Heartbroken, his mother had fallen into a deep depression, blaming herself. His father had looked for solace, finding it in his Uncle Scott. One night of emotional purging - drinking, shouting, fighting, and sex - had resulted in Chuck. 

Scott had been young, just starting out his life, but he’d known how much a baby would mean to them, so he kept Chuck. Let him grow inside him, stayed away until he was due, then let his dad know. Herc had been shocked. Upset at not being told sooner. Hurt that Scott had felt the need to stay away, that he hadn’t been able to take care of him. Guilty that he’d put him in a situation like that to begin with. And afraid. Afraid that his wife would realize he’d managed to sire a child at all. A healthy, strong baby boy in someone else’s womb. 

It was Scott who told her. But, he kept the father’s identity secret. Appealing to his sister-in-law as someone too young to be a parent. He’d pitched it just so. One night stand gone terribly wrong. Even if they couldn’t have one, the baby was a Hansen and would at least look like Herc and himself and would never know the difference. 

Herc had been furious. But Angela had been so happy, he hadn’t had the heart to unravel Scott’s lie. Which, wasn’t exactly an untruth. When Chuck was five and everything had evened out, the guilt had been too much and he’d told her. She’d laughed and told him she’d known the whole time, and that it was Scott’s earnest appeal to help that had really healed her. She’d explained to Herc that Scott would never love someone who wasn’t his brother enough to allow a mistake like that in the first place. She’d told him she wasn’t angry, had never been, and couldn’t be when she’d always harbored some guilt of her own in stealing Herc away. That Scott had then had a baby for them, had given it up and kept his distance, playing the dutiful uncle to his own child without so much as a slip, was more than she could bear. They talked it out and confronted Scott, and by the time Chuck was six, he’d moved in. 

Chuck had never been aware. He hadn’t found out until he was fifteen and drifting for the first time. It all came out - no secrets between co-pilots - as all their lives unraveled in his brain. He’d exited the conn-pod shaking. Had managed to make it back to his bunk before he broke down. His father had let him have his time. Knowing what it would mean to all of them, he made sure Uncle Scott was present when he went to Chuck that night. Had stood by calmly as Chuck had thrown himself into his Uncle’s arms and sobbed, clinging like a child until he’d fallen asleep. Scott had cried himself, but the arms about Chuck had been steady. 

Chuck hadn’t let them continue to hide it then. He couldn’t call his uncle anything else, no matter how much he wanted to - it didn’t feel right. But Uncle Scott hadn’t minded, hadn’t even broached the subject. Chuck had the suspicion that after so many years just being acknowledged was enough. When Lucky Seven had gone down in the Pacific, impaled by a Kaiju’s horn, Uncle Scott had lost the ability to carry. His father had never had it, and though they hadn’t planned to have more children, they’d mourned the loss of all the possibilities. 

When Chuck was sixteen, he was tested and revealed to be a carrier. His Uncle had sat him down for the talk but kids, hell, even sex had been the furthest thing from his mind. He’d been too preoccupied with killing Kaiju to care about the potential risks in sharing his body with someone. And then he’d met Yancy and Raleigh Becket. They were a rare pair, both of them carriers, established co-pilots with an impressive reputation, an enviable kill count, and the strongest handshake in the PPDC. According to his dad and uncle, they were also very much in love, and not at all interested in looking elsewhere for satisfaction. Chuck had always loved a good challenge though, and he went after them with gusto. 

There were times, he was sure, they didn’t even put up a fight, but he honestly couldn’t complain. Once the war was over, they’d married, and settled into a comfortable life of retirement. It had it’s moments where they were all about ready to scream, but overall, being able to make love at all hours was definitely worth the occasional frustration. And now they were having _kids_.

They’d never really discussed kids. None of them particularly focused on breeding, far more interested with the act than the results. They’d all of them been personally fine with a ‘if it happens, it happens’ mentality, and were quite happy not to stress over it. Which meant the dual pregnancy took them _completely_ by surprise. 

“You’re going to be fine,” his dad said. Chuck looked up, tears in his eyes and a vice around his heart. “Things may look a little chaotic now, but they’ll even out.” He gave Chuck’s shoulder a squeeze. 

“And we’re here for you,” his uncle added, from where he’d perched upon the armrest of Chuck’s chair. He reached out and smoothed back Chuck’s hair. “We’ll always be here for you.”

“I’m scared,” he admitted, wrapping his arms about the man who had given birth to him and pressing his face to his side. “What if something goes wrong?”

“You’ll handle it.”

“What if all the radiation exposure-”

“Hush,” he told him, pressing his lips to the top of Chuck’s head. “It’s going to be okay. I promise.”

Chuck knew better than to trust in promises that couldn’t be kept because no one could control events nature had well in hand. But the steady thumping of Scott’s heart lulled him in the way it always had. Bringing him back to a time and place when it was his only companion. Wrapping him up in the surest feeling of safety, he’d only ever had in his Uncle’s arms. He closed his eyes, relaxing, and let the heartbeat that had helped form him calm him. 

~*~

“I’m...so sick...of..throw--” 

Chuck rubbed Raleigh’s back as his husband hugged the toilet, stomach heaving. 

“-ing up,” he finished weakly. 

“Come on, love,” Chuck soothed, helping him up. “Let’s get you cleaned up and back to bed.”

“Chuck, can you have the next one, please? I don’t think I can do this again.” 

“If we have any more,” he replied, guiding him to the sink. “We sure as hell aren’t letting you both get pregnant at the same time ever again.”

Raleigh moaned in agreement, stomach roiling as Yancy shifted in bed. 

“Maybe I _will_ have the next one,” Chuck added. “Just to show you two it’s not that hard.” 

Raleigh snorted, but didn’t argue. Chuck had no ghost drift to speak of, the worst that could happen if he got pregnant was being a pain in their asses until he delivered. Chuck thought they’d probably both trade places with him in a heartbeat. Happier catering than being catered to. But then, that was their nature. 

He settled Raleigh in bed beside Yancy and kissed each against the temple before heading downstairs to do some chores. Generally, everything got done because they were all accustomed to bowing to one another's idiosyncrasies. But with both of them out of commission, it was up to Chuck to keep things the way they’d grown used to. As it turned out, it was easier said than done. 

~*~

Chuck gasped, arms shaking. He couldn’t lose his balance, not with Raleigh underneath him. But Yancy was driving into him with such force and precision, he was fairly certain he was an orgasm away from completely burning out. 

Once the morning sickness had passed, there’d been a brief span of time where everything was more or less normal again. And then the horniness had set in. At first, Chuck had taken no issue with it whatsoever. They had a very healthy and exuberant sex life in general, and coming several times a day wasn’t unheard of. But, Chuck found, with both pregnant it was as if the urge to have sex was driving them both crazy. Their own needs amplified as the desire bounced back and forth between them. Chuck was finding it hard to concentrate on much of anything, let alone get anything _done_ , with how often they were initiating sex. 

It had proven a more demanding urge than anything they’d yet faced, and Chuck was beginning to wonder if he was even enough anymore for the pair’s completely ravenous sexual appetites. 

“I..was..thinking,” he rasped, head craning back as Raleigh mouthed his throat. “How do you...ah...feel….I mean-OH!” He bit his lip, hands curling into fists in the sheets so tightly, his fingers were sure to be cramped by the time he released. “What...if...Bruce and Trevin came for a while?”

Yancy and Raleigh promptly came. Chuck followed them almost immediately. 

After a while of heavy panting and several questions that mostly consisted of the words ‘Are you serious?’ Chuck left the pair in bed to rest up for their next surge, and went to make a phone call. 

The Gage Twins had been the only ones the Becket Brothers had ever regularly engaged with sexually outside of themselves. It hadn’t been well known, as the foursome were never in a formal relationship and otherwise kept their intimacy between themselves. When they’d married, they’d all sat Chuck down to explain. He’d found it rather hot, and as a wedding present, Bruce and Trevin had fucked Yancy and Raleigh at Chuck’s behest. It had been the hottest thing he’d ever had the honor to watch unfold, but it had been the last time. 

“Are you serious?” was the first thing out of Bruce’s mouth when he finished explaining. 

“Look at me, mate,” Chuck replied, gesturing down at himself. “Do I look like I’m joking?” 

“But they’re carrying,” Trevin pointed out. Chuck could tell from his tone it wasn’t something the twins objected to at all. More, something they knew conventionally was frowned upon. 

“What’re you going to do, knock them up more?” he asked, shrugging. 

The twins looked sideways at one another. They knew as well as Chuck did that the chemical compounds in condoms could induce miscarriages in male carriers, which meant they’d have to go in raw or not at all. 

“Look, Bruce, Trevin, I know this is a lot to ask, but…” He heaved a sigh. “I don’t really have anyone else I can go to with this. I can’t handle it. They’re sexual vampires, and I’m not ashamed to admit I can’t keep up with how needy they are right now. It’s too much. My body just can’t take much more, and I don’t want them to feel-”

“Okay,” said Bruce. 

“We’ll do it,” Trevin added. 

“ _Thank you_.”

“Don’t thank us yet,” the elder countered. “We can’t know how it’ll go until we get there.”

“If you could even just halve it, I’d be grateful,” Chuck informed them. “You stay with us, you help me take care of them, I’ll handle everything else.” 

They nodded.

“How soon can you come?”

~*~

Chuck held the door open with his foot for his Uncle and Dad, letting it go as soon as they were all through. Both older Hansens paused at the obvious sounds of pleasure drifting down from the second floor. They turned to look at Chuck who smiled. “I’m actually getting _sleep_ ,” he told them. “Trust me, it’s a win-win all around!” He crossed over to the counter and set his bags down. 

“Plus,” he added as they followed and began to put things away. “Bruce and Trevin aren’t carriers, so there’s no way this can blow up in our faces.” 

“You _can_ get pregnant while pregnant,” his Uncle said. “It’s rare, but it’s possible.” 

“Yeah, but it’s mostly unlikely. Trust me, we looked through everything when I told them I couldn’t handle the pace anymore. We talked it out, the five of us. It’s really okay.”

“As long as no one gets hurt,” his Dad said with a nod. 

“Not likely to,” he soothed. “Those four have a history. But outside of that, Bruce and Trevin are a godsend. I don’t know where we’d be if they hadn’t agreed. Yancy and Raleigh are insatiable. It’s kind of scary.” 

“Ghost Drift,” his Uncle said. 

“Yeah,” Chuck replied. “So, a nice barbie for all to keep everyone’s strength up. And after, well...maybe I’ll join them.”

He got raised brows in response. So he grinned and put the milk away. 

 

~*~

Though the all consuming desire for sex did eventually plateau, Bruce and Trevin agreed to stay on and help around the house. Chuck was grateful for it, as with his spouses so large, he was constantly worried one of them might fall, and he didn’t know what he’d do if one got hurt and the other’s body reacted. 

They mostly spent their days now ‘nesting’. Nit picking even the smallest details until the house was all but spotless, under which they still found fault. Chuck began to join them for naps, sleeping in between them so he’d know if either needed him and be able to tend to them right away. It became such a part of their routine, he began to feel tired just before nap time was to begin, and always stopped what he was doing to head to bed. 

It wasn’t until Trevin asked him if he was feeling all right, that he thought to question it. “You’re off,” Trevin continued, when he’d said he felt fine. “Maybe you should see a doctor.”

Chuck had insisted he was fine, and continued to do so until the day he spent three hours tracking an offensive smell to desperation and Bruce calmly took him aside and made him take a pregnancy test. 

“I’m glad you find it funny,” he pouted, arms crossed. 

“Chuck, when I asked if you’d have the next one, I didn’t mean right away,” Raleigh replied through giggles. 

“Blame your stupid libido!” he countered. “If we weren’t having so much sex-!”

“Hey,” Yancy interrupted, wrapping his arms around him and bringing him close. “Breathe.” 

Chuck did. 

“Again.”

Chuck continued to follow instruction until the room wasn’t spinning quite so much. 

“Better?” Yancy asked against his temple. 

He nodded. 

Raleigh squeezed his thigh supportively. 

~*~

They blinked at him. 

“Yeah, so…” Chuck continued, looking away and raking a hand through his hair. “You’re gonna be grandparents. Again.” 

He could see them looking at one another out of the corner of his eyes. 

“That’s…” his dad began, voice gruff. 

“Oh Chuck,” his uncle said, crossing over to him to take him in his arms. “Come here.” 

Chuck sniffed as tears threatened, and buried his face in his Uncle’s shoulder. 

Stupid hormones. 

~*~

Raleigh - ever the impatient one - went into labor first at four o’clock on a Sunday morning. They made it all the way to the hospital before Yancy began to feel ghost contractions. Prepared in advance, they’d lain him up too. And three hours later, Yancy was also in labor. 

Chuck stood around, the small puff of his own pregnant swell just noticeable beneath his shirt. Bruce and Trevin made sure everyone who needed a call got one, and soon they were inundated with family, friends, and fellow rangers. Many of whom were surprised to find Chuck also pregnant. Given they hadn’t told anyone, it made for a rather raucous delivery room. Chuck lost his patience first and kicked everyone but the Gage Twins and his own birth parents out. 

“This part’s actually not so bad,” Raleigh informed him. 

“Hardly hurts at all,” Yancy added with a grimace. 

“I’m not afraid of pain, you cunts,” he replied, dropping into a chair between them. 

“Yeah well…”

“It was worth a shot.”

They grinned at him. 

“Ready to be parents?” Raleigh asked him cheerfully. 

“No,” he replied. “But I doubt we have a choice at this point.”

They both snorted. 

“And just think, in a few months, when we’re just starting to get the hang of it, it’ll be you in the bed.”

“Thanks, Ray. I really needed that.” 

“Any time,” Raleigh replied with a smile. 

Yancy laughed. 

As he looked between them Chuck thought, they were pains in the asses, but they were his. He’d thought once that love couldn’t possibly be infinite. That it’d reach a peak and it was either downhill or steady ground from there. If Yancy and Raleigh had taught him anything it was there was always more climbing waiting just beyond the next bend. Love didn’t rest. It took prisoners and it marched them relentlessly forward. 

Chuck reached out and took their hands. They each gave a squeeze that tightened painfully as a contraction rebounded between them. Soon their family would grow and Chuck would learn even more about love. He found himself excited by the prospect. And there was a growing suspicion within him that made him think, despite everything, he’d always be eager for more.


End file.
